Save Me
by kirei yuhi
Summary: Edward is dying from a terminal illness. Carlisle feels compelled to change him and brings him home. Esme is furious due to the fact that they had just adopted a human baby. Edward/Bella
1. Be Careful What You Wish For

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters in Twilight.

***********************************************************************

September 23, 2008

I took one long last look outside the hospital window I had come to know so well. Even at 5 am in the morning I could make out the familiar skyline that I had seen every day for the last 4 years in my delirious state. The tall evergreen trees were enshrouded in the last of the nighttime shadows and I watched the fading of the moon and stars as the sun began to rise. Through the slightly opened window, I could hear a group of baby birds chirping. I smiled as the first rays of sun kissed my face in sweet farewell. With the beautiful landscape engrained into my mind, I closed my eyes.

I, Edward Masen, was going to die today at the ripe age of 22 years.

It wasn't so much of a premonition as to how I knew. I just understood my body better than anybody doctor or nurse. The way the blood pumped through my veins as though my heart wasn't strong enough and the way my breathing seemed to take all the remaining energy from my body was a good enough hint. All the doctors knew I could die any day now. The idea of dying wasn't anything new anyways. They had already started loading up on all kinds of pain medications to make my last few days "comfortable." That was a laugh. How anyone could die comfortably was beyond me. But even in the impending moments until my death, I could find myself wishing to God or any other celestial body that they would heal me of my disease and I could possibly wake up from this laughably pathetic nightmare and be a perfectly normal and healthy 22 year old that would live to be old and gray. I suppose that would be one wish that God would not be granting. If I could have sighed at that moment, I probably would have.

Just to throw my wretched excuse for an existence out there, I had been battling a terminal heart disease that I no longer remembered the name of for 4 years now. Just 2 years earlier, I lost my parents in a car accident. I was only 16 at the time, barely at young adulthood and at such a young age their deaths weighed upon my heavy heart. The day of their accident, I was the only one to survive and only because I wasn't wearing a seatbelt as I flew out of the car. The only recollection I had of the accident was the sensation of flying, a loud explosion of light and fire, and the smell of burning flesh.

To say the least, I had been leading anything but a normal life. Being orphaned 1 week before my 16th birthday and battling a terminal illness since I was 18 just went to prove just how much God hated me. But maybe I had it all backwards. Maybe God was just taking pity on a wretched soul like mine. Maybe he knew the loneliness and guilt for being the only survivor of the accident and perhaps he was just setting me free from it all.

My musings were cut short as I heard the door slide open as my attending doctor came into view. A small smile graced my lips. How coincidental was I to not be alone in my final few moments? I could make out his soft tenor voice, but couldn't make out a single word. The fog in my mind was growing at a terrifying pace and my limbs were slowly getting heavier and heavier. Did someone attach bricks to my arms? My body was truly failing me and I felt myself slip in and out of consciousness. As my last ragged breath left my lips, I felt a twinge on my neck and then knew nothing more.

Didn't someone once say, be careful what you wish for?

**************************************************

My first Twilight fanfic. I should have the next chapter up within the next 48 hours. Just need to edit and spellcheck. Please review!

Edited 7/7/09


	2. Escaping Death

Disclaimer: No I do not own these characters or Twilight.

******************************************************************

Chapter 2: Escaping Death

I woke up to my body on fire and pain firing through my system as I had never felt before. It was the most excruciating experience I could have ever imagined. I gasped for air hoping that the oxygen could help cool my burning lungs, but the deeper and harder I breathed, the more I realized that the torture would not cease. I wanted to scream but my gasps and heaves would not allow me to. I then noticed a woman to my left. She had beautiful caramel eyes and held a cool damp cloth to my face.

"Sleep" she whispered.

She began humming a song that in a former life I might have recognized it, but against my will, the song calmed me and my eyes closed once more. I was once again dead to the world.

The next time I awoke, the pain that I thought I could never endured, had faded to a dull ache but the sensations that almost literally attacked me were remarkable. I was aware that in my life I had good vision, hearing, and smell but it seemed as though all my senses were enormously magnified. Perhaps it was because I was barely alive for the past few days.

Too exhausted to even think about moving, I took the moment to take in my surroundings. I was on a soft, feather bed. The walls painted the color of the sky on the clearest day and the trim was a pure gold. There wasn't much in this room, but even with the modest furnishing, I could tell everything in here was top of the line and extremely expensive. I heard an annoying buzz in my ear, but soon realized it was more than just a buzz. It was the sound of people in deep conversation.

"You do realize what you have done don't you?" a harsh female voice filled my ears.

"Esme, I know this does not seem like the best choice I have made but I stand firm in my decision" the voice was calm but stern.

I would know that voice anywhere. It was the voice of Carlisle Cullen, my attending doctor. With that revelation, I was stunned. I really wasn't dead. I was very much alive. The questions that ran like a raging fire through my mind made me dizzy and I decided it would be better to just thank whatever God that saved me. I would have plenty of time to contemplate later.

Feeling a deep thirst, I tried to move. It was then I noticed that I couldn't move an inch. It was a strange sensation. I felt a deep tingling in my limbs however, had no strength to budge them.

The harsh female voice reached my ears once more.

"What about the baby?"

"Edward won't hurt the baby. I promise."

It was then that I noticed a wonderful aroma. It was faint, but so alluring that I felt myself moving when before I could not move an inch. My feet touched down on the smooth wood floor. My feet dragged themselves along as I barely made it through the door and into the hallway.

The scent was stronger now.

I fell to my knees in extreme fatigue. My body started burning once more but the smell brought me back to my feet. It was like the scent was an amazing combination of sunshine and daisies. It was nothing like I had ever encountered before. After leaving the room that I currently inhabited, I took a few strides down the hallway. It wasn't long before I located where the scent was coming from. My hand trembled wildly as I opened the oak door in front of me.

Even in the pitch dark, I could make out the soft yellow walls of the room and the large baby crib that stood in the center of it all. The sounds of breathing hypnotized me as I walked over to the side of the crib. Inside was a baby about 16 months old. I sat down next to the crib and marveled at the sight. The thirst in my throat burned considerably but I ignored it as I saw the baby's eyes open and an excited squeal left her lips. I was suddenly drawn into the beautiful pools of mahogany that made up her eyes. Everything about this baby was gripping my emotions in ways I had never felt before.

A few moments later, the baby's excitement died off and I was again hypnotized by her steady breathing. A dark figure blocked off the light coming from the hallway but I couldn't be bothered to look as I was lulled to sleep by the breathing lullaby.

I don't think I had ever slept so well in my life.

******************************************

So since I haven't read the whole series and don't really remember much of the one book I did read (Twilight), I kind of interpreted changing my own way. When changing, vampires need to sleep. After they're completely changed, they don't sleep anymore. Hence why Edward was sleeping even though he's becoming a vampire.

Edited 7/7/09 - Depending on how many reviews I get, I'll update later this week or next week. Thanks to everyone who has read this so far! :)


End file.
